Angry German Kid
Origin A 14 year old kid named Leopold came to his room to play Unreal Tournament apparently the loading takes too long that makes him frustrated, making him screaming, swearing and smashing his keyboard. But eventually the game loaded and he began playing but, he killed and he became so frustrated that he slams his keyboard again. Series "The Kewl One" Made a you tube series about the angry german kid with episodes that are parodies. In this series Leopold Slikk has problems with his computer every day that end up with him smashing it and swearing all the time and just leading to downright halariousness. has more of a relationship with the world. He has a father, a fake mom, a real mom, a little brother named Leonard, and many teachers. =Characters= Leopold Slikk - The main protagonist of the show. He is always having trouble with his computer at home and at school that usually end up with him smashing the keyboard and breaking it and cussing at it. His favorite game is Unreal Tournament and he has trouble with other things too like the xbox and the ds but mostly the computer. He really hates school alot more than any normal kid and does anyhing he can to play games on the computer at school rather than doing work. Alot of the times he either cusses at the teachers or plagurizes a quick thing from the wikipedia on what he's supposed to do and spends the rest of the time playing games. He cusses at his own parents and has blown up two schools already usually his bad behavior nds up in a beating from his dad and then all of his games get taken away from him. Leonard Slikk - Leopold's little brother. He is always annoying Leopold and screaming really loud. Unlike Leopold Leonard is really well behaved and never gets any beatings from his dad. He does cuss in front of his parents though but that never really leads up to anything like that around the Slikk household. Harold Slikk - Leopolds Dad should have raised him better. He is the reason for his rage and swearing and he gives him beating all the time. He even uses rage himself when he's getting mad at his computer at work. The company buys a new computer for him every day at least twice because he is always punching it off the table, breaking the screen, and beating it all up. Leopold's Mom - Not intended to serve any sexism, Leopold's Mom never really cusses all that much. Alhough when she realized that her husband was already married to someone else she did get mad and cussed. Leopold's New Mom - After Leopold's Dad and Leopold's New Mom gave birth to Leopold and Leonard she got arrested. He wanted to give a mother to his kids. So he remarried and told her that they were adopted. After a long while Leopold's new Mom Got out of jail and their fake mom got pissed and left forever. Now Leopold is living with his real mom and hating her annoying voice and new rules and wants his old mom back. Jake - The friend of Leopold. He has ahold of guns. he wants everyone to be good and uses hem as temptation. He is even doing it to his own friend Leopold. Mrs. Suxcox - An old teacher of Leopold. She died when he blew up the school twice. Mr. Dikshitt - The old princibal of Leopold. After he blew up the school twice. he died and was never heard from again. he had given leopold many detentions in his life and that's that. Mr. Fuxkids - The new princibal of Leopold. He is the princibal of his currently standing school. Other Famous People in it Hitler from the Hitler Downfall is out to get him after he saw a parody that he made of him. Justin Bieber was someone that his Dad used to love but eventually he started hating him. In one episode, Hitler and Leopold join foces to blow him up live on the internet. Stephen Quire is a classmate of Leopold. He is usually seen playing World of warcraft on the computer and getting mad at it. How to make a parody Because he speaking in a foreign language many people uses homemade subs just like Hitler Downfall, and some jokes that Angry German Kid is Hitler's son. Category:Videos Category:Rage Category:Foreign language